Sometimes Love Just Ain't Enough
by Songficcer
Summary: Mako confrots Minako about their relationship just to find not everything is as it seems. (yuri...based off of a real life experiance)


Sometimes Love Just Ain't Enough  
  
Hello. Songficcer here. The name of the song, I  
think, is called 'Sometimes love just ain't enough.'  
Now, I really don't know if these lyrics are right  
because I didn't know who sang the song and I'm not  
sure if that's the real title or not. So, I had to  
write them down myself. =/ Anyway, I don't own the song  
or SM.  
  
  
  
Makoto sat at her usual booth at the arcade, waiting for Minako to join her. The rain was pouring down over the city of  
Tokyo on this gloomy afternoon, which was fine by Makoto. This weather suited her present mood.  
  
As she sat there, so many things ran through her mind. She and Minako had been growing closer and closer and soon  
Makoto had found herself falling in love with the blonde. Which made things harder on Makoto. Makoto was currently  
dating a guy, who, although as sweet as he could be, could not hold her interest. Her heart belonged to Minako.  
  
And Minako knew how Makoto felt towards her. She couldn't take the pain her heart put her through every night over  
this. Makoto had finally, one day, gathered enough courage to tell Minako how she felt. Which made problems worse  
on the brunette.  
  
Minako had felt the same towards her as well.  
  
Makoto wanted so much to cry when she heard Minako admit that. Tohru, the young man Makoto was dating, had  
been her best friend all through high school. Their junior year, Tohru had finally enough courage to ask Makoto out. She  
turned him down and was soon dating a dead beat that she thought she loved with all her heart. But it wasn't so. The  
young man was only after her body and when she discovered that, they went they're separate ways. Makoto's heart  
was broken when they finally said their good-byes her senior year. She had trusted him with her heart and he abused  
it. When she had came back to school the following day, Tohru was the first person to know about it. A week after  
graduation day, Makoto asked Tohru out. He simply smiled and kissed her cheek as his answer.  
  
Their relationship wasn't rocky, it was just fine. Tohru treated Makoto with the up most respect. He never pushed her to  
do anything she didn't want to do. And she loved him for it. But then she began thinking about Minako more and her  
heart; Makoto soon discovered had belonged to her from the moment they met. And it makes Makoto want to cry every  
time she thinks of this simple fact. She was torn.  
  
Between herown happiness...  
  
And someone else's...  
  
Makoto sighed as she heard the thunder clap sound in the distance. Nothing in her life seemed right  
anymore. It seemed to her that no matter what she did, she couldn't figure out what her heart wanted. Or what she  
wanted. All she really knew was that she did care for Tohru, but not as much as she did for Minako. And that hurt more  
than losing Minako altogether because she felt she was using Tohru so she wouldn't be alone.  
  
Makoto sighed again and began to think back on the day when she had told Minako how she felt. Come to think about  
it, Minako never really said she felt the same towards Makoto. She simply smiled and kissed Makoto. And the brunette  
fell for the blonde all over again. And Makoto loved all the times the two were alone. But, Minako never truly said she  
loved Makoto. And that worried the amazon a little bit. That's why she had called Minako to join her at the arcade. She  
needed to know the truth.  
  
Makoto looked up when she heard the door chime ring. And her self-confidence dropped when Minako stepped through  
the door...  
  
  
Minako looked around for Makoto and spotting her, smiled and walked towards the brunette.  
  
''Konnichi wa, Mako-chan,'' Minako said, taking a seat across from the blonde. ''Whats up?''  
  
Makoto smiled and blushed. ''Konnichi wa, Mina. Nothing much. What about you?''  
  
Minako smiled. ''The same. So, why did you want to talk to me, Mako-chan?''  
  
''Um...'' Makoto blushed and looked at the table.  
  
''Look, I'm glad you called me out here today, Mako-chan,'' Minako said, cutting the other girl off.  
  
Makoto looked up at her. ''You are?''  
  
Minako looked hesitant, but then answered, ''Hai... I needed to talk to you about something."  
  
Makoto was confused now. "About what?"  
  
Minako lowered her head. "About us. There is something I need to tell you, Mako-chan."  
  
Makoto could hear her heart beat in her ears and feel it pounding in her chest. "What about us, Minako?"  
  
Minako sighed. "I don't love you, Mako-chan."  
  
Makoto's world shattered at that.  
  
Minako looked up at the brunette's saddened face. "Not like you love me, anyway."  
  
Makoto could feel her once pounding heart just stop beating. She couldn't believe what Minako had just said to her.  
"N-n-nani??"  
  
Minako hung her head in shame. "When you told me you loved me, I nearly fell over. I meant to tell you then, but..."  
Minako looked back up at Makoto. "I just couldn't bring myself to hurt you. I was afraid I'd lose you as a friend."  
  
"Minako?" Makoto said. "You wouldn't have lost me as a friend. But I would have gotten over it. But...now..."  
  
"I'm sorry, Makoto," Minako apologized. "I should have told you sooner....Before all this got out of hand..." Minako  
lowered her head once again. "This is my fault."  
  
Makoto looked at the blonde and leaned back into booth's seat. "This is no one's fault, Minako. This just happens  
sometimes..."  
  
"But I should have told you sooner..."  
  
"Hai, you should have," Makoto said, looking back out the window. The rain was still pouring down. Harder than before.  
"I'll get over it."  
  
"Are you all right, Mako-chan?" Minako asked.  
  
"Please," Makoto asked. "Don't call me that anymore, ok?"  
  
Minako nodded. "I am sorry, Makoto."  
  
Makoto swallowed the lump in her throat and stood up. "Don't be." Makoto placed her coat over her shoulders and  
grabbed her umbrella, all the time Minako watching her every movement. As she began to walk towards the door,  
Minako grabbed her arm. "What?" Makoto asked. She cringed inwardly. It came out a lot colder than she had meant it  
to.  
  
Minako looked up at Makoto, tears in her eyes. "Are we still friends, Makoto?"  
  
Makoto sighed. Despite how she felt towards the blonde right now, she couldn't turn her back on her completely.  
  
"Hai, we are." Minako then let go of Makoto's arm and watched her walk out of the arcade and popping her umbrella  
open, then walking across the street.  
  
  
  
  
~Now I don't want to lose you  
But I don't want to use you  
Just to have somebody by my side  
And I don't want to hate you  
I don't want to take you  
But I don't to be the one to cry  
  
And I don't really matter  
To any one, any more  
But like a fool I keep losing my place  
When I keep seeing you walk through that door  
  
But theres a danger in loving somebody too much  
And its sad when you know its your heart you can't  
trust  
Theres a reason why people don't stay where they are  
Baby sometimes love just ain't enough  
  
Now I could never change you  
But I don't want to blame you  
Baby you don't have to take the fall  
  
Yes, I'd never hurt you  
But I did not desert you  
Maybe I just want to have it all  
  
It makes us sound like thunder  
It makes me feel like rain  
But like a fool who will never see the truth  
I keep thinking somethings gonna change  
  
But theres a danger in loving somebody too much  
And its sad when you know its your heart you can't  
trust  
Theres a reason why people don't stay where they are  
Baby sometimes love just ain't enough  
  
And theres no way home  
When its late at night and you're all alone  
Are there things that you wanted to say?  
And do you feel me beside your bed  
There beside you where I use to lay?  
  
And theres a danger in loving somebody too much  
And its sad when you know its your heart they can't  
touch  
Theres a reason why people don't stay who they are  
Baby sometimes love just ain't enough  
  
Baby sometimes love...  
It just ain't...  
...Enough...~  



End file.
